Destiny Unfolded
by zouzou816
Summary: They love each other…he's already taken…they need each other…he's trying to be a gentleman... See what happens when desire pushes them over the edge. Caleb/OC


Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story. This is one among many of mine on this site. I am just a student who loves to write in her free time.

 **Summary:** They love each other…he's already taken…they need each other…he's trying to be a gentleman... See what happens when desire pushes them over the edge. Caleb/OC

Thanks for reading. Please enjoy! Review and let me know what you think!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chapter 1- Destiny Unfolded**

Was it possible to hate your one true love because that was definitely the case. She hated him. Halfway around the world and she couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't move on. Every time she tried, she couldn't help but think about him. She could feel her power acting up.

Although, it's not like she didn't expect this. They've known since before they were born that they were destined for each other. It was written in the books.

Alex knew what she was waiting for. Being the only female witch in one of the founding families came with responsibility. It was her duty to keep the magic alive. By her 18th birthday, she was supposed to "mate" with her brother's best friend and one of the boy's she grew up with, Caleb Danvers.

He's the leader of their secret Covenant of Power. Their ancestors were the only ones who survived the Salem Witch Trials. Being the only girl among four boys, no one really expected her to have the power, let alone be born.

Now as they get closer to their 18th birthday, Alex is feeling the urge to connect her power with Caleb's desperately. She couldn't take it anymore. The emotions were too much for her to handle anymore. There was no way she could stay away anymore.

The desire had gotten so bad, it physically hurt her to be away from him. That is why she needed to come home. No one knew she was coming. Her parents were away at their vacation home, so she knew the house was safe and no one would see her.

When she got home, she didn't see her brother's ducati, she figured he was at Nicky's Bar with the rest of the Covenant, so she knew she was alone.

She pulled up to the house, grabbed her bags and made her way to her old room. She just smiled in the doorway. Everything was still the same as before she left.

She dropped her bags by the door and jumped into bed. She had a long trip and she was exhausted. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. She couldn't help but let her mind drift to Caleb. It always did when she was sleeping or had time to relax.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Alex was sitting in the house on her bed reading a book, trying to withhold the feeling and desire she felt for Caleb when her bedroom door burst open._

 _Alex looked up surprised to see Caleb, "Hey" she greeted before standing up. "What's going on?" she asked._

 _He didn't answer her. Instead, he crushed his lips against hers. Fireworks were going off behind her eyes and her whole body was on fire. His hands snaked down and grabbed her thighs so he could hoist her up._

 _Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and into his hair. He had backed her against the shut door and squeezed her through her shorts. She couldn't help but moan. She was in heaven._

 _She groaned as he pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry" he apologized._

 _Alex groaned and pushed him away. "You're a real asshole Caleb, playing on my emotions like that" she yelled._

 _He just laughed. No wonder, she took his apology the wrong way. "No, I meant that I was sorry for attacking you like that. I should have done it sooner and with better tact" he explained himself._

 _Alex just sighed, "oh, well, in that case, attack me anytime" she teased._

 _He didn't need to be told twice. Caleb lost all control and braced her against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled her off the wall and carried her over to the bed._

 _The control was gone and he was acting on pure emotion. Alex ripped their clothes off. She was desperate to become skin on skin with him. She needed it._

 _Caleb groaned and started to grind against her and slid his hands up her stomach, a wave of desire and power coursing through her. Their powers were way out of control._

 _Caleb kissed her hard, so hard she thought she was going to explode. His hands trailed up her stomach and around her back to unclasp her bra…_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Caleb was meeting the boys at Nicky's. As expected, they were all waiting for him outside. Caleb had been acting differently lately. More tense and on edge. He couldn't keep his powers under control. He met the guys in the parking lot, greeting each of them.

"You okay man? You look out of it" Pogue asked. He noticed something different about his friend. Out of the four of them, they were the closets to each other.

Everyone had an idea of what was going on, but they weren't sure. "I don't know. It's like I can't control my power anymore. Things are just out of whack" he said as he shut his eyes as a blaze of desire crept over him.

Reid smirked, "is all this because of Allie?" he asked smirking as Caleb clenched his jaw. Hearing her name sent desire and lust coursing through him.

"Shut up Reid" he gritted out.

Reid couldn't help but laugh, "Just call her man. You know she's going through the same thing" he suggested.

"I can't and you know it" he replied.

Pogue laughed, "on the topic of my sister. I have a gift for you" Pogue dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Caleb watched as he took out a picture. Pogue grinned, "this wasn't Allie's idea. She didn't even know the picture was being taken" Pogue said as he handed the picture over.

Tyler and Reid gathered around and looked at the picture. It was of Allie laying on a lawn chair in a black bikini. Caleb groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jesus, Allie's hot" Reid exclaimed as they looked over the picture. There was no doubt that Dani took the picture of Allie without her knowledge.

"Thanks Pogue" Caleb let out some breaths and pocketed the picture.

Pogue nodded and clapped him on the back and walked in with him. Sarah and Kate were already there waiting for them.

"Hey honey" Sarah greeted Caleb. He forced a smile and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, we miss anything?" Pogue asked Kate.

She shrugged, "nothing much" she replied.

They all sat at the table while Reid and Tyler walked over to the pool tables. "So, how was the movie?" Pogue asked Kate.

"It was really good and George Clooney was hot" she teased.

Caleb smiled as Pogue wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and glanced between Sarah and Kate. "Not hotter than us, though right?" he nodded towards Caleb.

Kate laughed, "never baby" she kissed his pouting lips.

Meanwhile, none of the guys noticed that Caleb was having a situation. He couldn't help himself. The images of Allie in that picture were floating in his mind.

 _Her bra hit the floor with her groaning as Caleb reached up and fondled her breast, palming her._

Caleb leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. Sarah looked on concerned. "Honey are you okay?" she rubbed up and down his back. Caleb groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the power coursing through him.

 _Caleb dropped his lips to the valley of her breasts as his hands skimmed down to her skirt. He trailed her thighs up to her panties. Alex lifted her hips so he could pull them off._

 _Quickly, he returned his hand to her core, causing her to gasp and arch her back. Caleb chuckled as she opened her eyes and began to undo his jeans._

 _His hands pulled hers away and stood up to take off his jeans. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled, "I'm ready" was all he needed to say._

 _Caleb kissed her slow and tender when he pushed into her. She only felt a small sting of pain._

Caleb couldn't sit there anymore. He couldn't get up in his condition. It would be too obvious. Everyone would know. Allie's moans and gasps ringing in his ears. He looked for his brothers to help but they were oblivious.

Caleb couldn't hold it back anymore. He let his power glaze over and squeezed his knees as he grew more and more turned on.

 _Once she could adjust to him, he began to move and the pace was slow and sweet. He didn't want to hurt her._

 _Alex moaned and met his hips in a steady rhythm. She felt tightness gather in her stomach. "Caleb" she moaned into his ear as she came apart, him coming after her at the feel of her clenching around him._

Alex woke up sweating and panting. She jumped up like that dream really just happened. She looked down and her panties were wet and she felt sore at the intensity of her orgasm.

Alex wiped a hand over her face as she looked around the empty room. She could swear she felt his hands on her. Every nerve in her body was firing. She couldn't take it anymore. She changed into some jeans and got up to leave.

 **Caleb felt his world shatter as he came undone. Thank God Sarah was in the bathroom. There was no way he could explain this one. He used to clean himself up and got up to leave.**

 **His power felt stronger than ever to Allie's. they have felt the power calling each other since they were 13, but this was different. They had grown up. More time to get to know their power.**

 **Both Caleb and Alex knew it was different. "Caleb, where are you going?" Sarah asked as it got the boys attention.**

 **They looked at him curious. "I am feeling a bit tired. I'm going to head home. Do you need a ride?" he asked.**

 **She just shook her head and braced herself on his shoulders to give him a kiss. Caleb just winced and nodded. The boys followed him out.**

 **They knew there was more to the story. "What's going on Caleb?" Reid asked.**

" **I can feel Allie really strong. The power is calling and I can't help it" Caleb replied.**

 **Pogue shook his head, "she's not here, so what are you going to do?" Pogue asked. He could tell that Caleb was desperate.**

 **Caleb got into his mustang like a man on a mission. "I'm going to follow the power and see where it leads" he said.**

Alex was going crazy. The fabric of her clothes was too much for her. She really felt like she was going to explode. She only had one place to go, Caleb's house, the Danvers mansion. When Caleb got home, his mom was in the living room drinking.

"Caleb" she called.

"Hello mother, you should be in bed" he replied.

"You're home early" she observed.

Caleb rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I was just tired" he replied.

"You look just like your father" she commented.

"Mom I am not going to be like dad was. I'm going upstairs" he made his way to his room.

He changed into a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. He pulled out of the picture of Allie and just sat there staring at it. He didn't understand why the power brought him here.

Allie pulled up to the Danvers Estate. She wasn't really sure what she was doing. She just knew she needed to be close to Caleb. She parked next to his mustang and got out. She took a minute before opening the door. Time to gather her bearings.

Caleb was in the shower when he felt his power going haywire. He couldn't keep it under control. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Allie, heard her voice.

"God I need to get this under control" he said to himself.

Allie had finally worked up the courage to knock. She stood out patiently and waited. You could tell she was really on edge. Caleb heard the doorbell and groaned. He threw on some sweats before going to answer the door.

"We aren't…" Caleb stopped short when he saw Allie, "interested…Allie what are you doing here?" he finished.

Allie froze. She gazed and followed the water droplets run down his chest. She could feel her power surfacing. "Hi Caleb" she kept it together.

She smiled at her struggle for constraint and moved to let her in. she stood in the wall and watched as he crossed his arms across his chest. His muscles bulged and Allie gulped.

Caleb shook his head. Allie glared, "It's not funny Caleb. This is serious. Our powers are way out of control. I can't stand to be away from you anymore, do you understand what that means? It physically hurts to be away from you. What the hell am I supposed to do?" she argued.

Caleb leaned over and brushed his fingertips along her cheeks. Allie gasped and held her breath. She could feel her nerve endings going off and fireworks behind her eyes.

Caleb could feel his power reaching out and calling with hers. He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. She wrapped her hands around his arms. "I know Allie, for days I can't get you out of my head. Maybe we should just ask and give in a little" he replied.

Alex smiled as he rubbed his nose against hers. The close contact was a definite necessity. "Do you really think our parents would give permission for us to be together for your 18th birthday. You know my only purpose here is to procreate with you and keep the magic alive" she teased.

Caleb caressed her cheeks, "I am not forcing you into anything Alex, I am serious" he replied.

Caleb and Alex were so into their own world that they didn't notice Evelyn Danvers at the bottom of the stairs or Pogue and the rest of the Covenant at the door. "She has no choice. She will do what is necessary for the Covenant" Michael Parry said.

Alex closed her eyes and let out a breath before turning to her father. "Hello dad, I thought you were out of town" she replied tensely before going to greet her brother and the other boys.

"Hi Pogo" she hugged her brother, feeling safe and secure in his big arms.

Pogue squeezed his sister close. He really missed her while she was gone. He knew that she was going through a lot. She was his best friend. They knew everything about each other. "I really missed you Allie" he pulled away to really look at her.

She grew up and you could tell. She grew out her hair, the strawberry blond curls falling in waves down her back, she was lean but muscular. She still had their twin tattoo on her wrist.

Tyler was next, "Hi baby girl" he greeted her with a hug before pulling away with a smirk.

They all watched as she smiled and Reid. He was her partner in crime. "Hi playboy" she teased. Alex was the only girl that was constant in Reid's life.

Reid was the one who helped her deal with her powers and her feelings for Caleb when they were kids. "Hi princess" he greeted with a hug and kept his arm around her shoulders.

He smirked at Caleb, "God Danvers, where are your manners? We have a lady in our presence" he teased.

Caleb glared while Allie couldn't help but let out a laugh. He was teasing Caleb because he was in low hung sweats. "Shut up Reid" he replied as he put on the wife beater hanging over his shoulder.

While everyone gathered in the den, tensions rose. The kids stayed together and the adults stood together.

"How did you even know I was back? You're usually at the vacation house by now" she asked her parents.

"We felt an influx of power" her dad replied.

Alex flushed red as she looked up at Caleb. Pogue looked between his sister and his best friend concerned. "You felt their power together? How does that even happen? I thought their powers were only connected when they got together" Pogue asked.

The next generation of the Covenant had no idea what to do with Caleb and Allie's union. They knew it needed to happen, but they didn't know how things were going to happen.

The older generation looked at each other like they knew they were hiding something. The kids glanced at each other before looking to their parents.

"What aren't you telling us?" Allie asked.

None of the parents said anything. They were keeping this secret until the right time.

"Maybe we should tell them" Evelyn suggested.

"No, we can't. It's not the right time yet" Johnathon Garwin retorted.

"Dad, this is Allie's life here" Reid defended her. "Stay out of this Reid. This is between Caleb and Alexandria" his dad replied.

"It doesn't matter. Alexandria has no choice in the matter. You need to be close to Caleb. as he gets closer to his ascension, his power will be calling out to yours and you need to give him what he needs" Michael Parry said to Alex and the rest of the Covenant.

Caleb was barely holding it together. When he heard what Mr. Parry said about Allie and he saw the look on her face, he lost all control. His eyes flashed over and Michael Parry went flying, slamming into the opposite wall.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE SHE'S SOME COMMON WHORE. SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER AND MY SOULMATE. I WIL NOT LET OYU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY" Caleb threw another burst of power his way.

"CALEB!" the woman screeched.

They wanted him to stop but he couldn't. The rage was taking over him and he couldn't control it. "Allie, you have to do something" her mother screamed.

Pogue gave her a nudge. Everyone knew that only Allie could calm him down. She let out a breath and stepped forward, "I don't know what to do" she was confused.

Reid stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders, "Allie, you can do this. Just do what feels right" he encouraged.

She let out a nervous breath and stepped up to Caleb. She figured the best way to get through to him was through touch.

She stood in front of him and cupped his face. She closed her eyes and focused only on Caleb's power and touch. She let out a nervous breath and rested her forehead against his as she opened her eyes.

"Caleb" she ghosted her lips over his. "Caleb..: she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "listen to my voice and take back control" she tried.

It wasn't working. "Alexandria, do something. Your father isn't getting any better" Elizabeth yelled at her daughter.

Allie didn't know what else to do. She could feel the pressure from the adults and the worried glances from the boys.

"Just do what feels right Allie" Reid repeated.

Allie squeezed out a nervous breath and nodded. She knew what she needed to do. Whether she was ready for the next step or not. She cupped his head and stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his.

Everyone looked at the pair shocked. No one was as shocked as Caleb. He didn't really register what was going on. At first, he thought he was dreaming; it wouldn't be the first time, but this time, he could feel the rage slipping from him.

Once the rage was gone, all he had to focus on was Allie. He connected their powers and let her calm him down. When he realized that she was actually kissing him, he let out a deep moan and wrapped his arms around her waist; one at her hip and the other in her hair.

Allie moaned and pressed closer to Caleb when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Caleb smiled against her lips and pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

"You okay?" he asked as he caressed her cheeks.

She let out a calming breath and nodded before pulling away. "Dad are you okay?" she asked.

Michael Parry waved off his daughter and shrugged off his wife. He charged over and launched a burst of power at Caleb. The young man flew back into the wall, crashing into a table as he fell to the floor in pain.

"AHHH!" Caleb and Allie yelled at the same time.

Pogue knelt by his sister as she doubled over in pain. Reid and Tyler helped Caleb up. He got over it sooner than Allie. Because of their connection, he could feel everything she felt and vice versa.

He walked over and knelt in front of her. "Allie?" he questioned. They have never had to deal with anything like this before.

"Caleb please…help me" she cried.

He didn't know what to do. "Power up" his mother said.

Everyone looked at her surprised. She hadn't said anything since everyone got there. "Power up and connect with her power" she instructed.

He nodded and let his eyes glaze over. He kept his eyes closed and cupped her face so he could rest his forehead on hers. He let his power connect with hers and let his power flow with hers. He could feel her hurt, shame and embarrassment for being so vulnerable and needing his touch.

She was embarrassed for how much she needed him…wanted his touch. Shame for her father's actions. Hurt that Caleb was hurt. He even went so far as to see her dream and how turned on she was from the feel of him…the idea of them together.

It was the tears he felt that made him open his eyes. He met her hazel orbs and saw that she was crying. He looked at her concerned and confused.

Allie could feel her power connect with Caleb's. She could feel the power flow through her veins. She could feel Caleb's emotions as he saw her dream of them together, her shame, her hurt, her embarrassment. She couldn't help but cry. She felt so vulnerable, so raw. She needed to get out, get away.

She couldn't focus with all their emotions flowing between them. When her gaze met his and she saw all the raw, intense connection between them, she knew she needed to get out of there. "Allie" he called out.

She shook her head and got up. She was like a deer in headlights. She left like the walls were closing in on her. She glanced her way to the stairs and bolted. She made her way into the guest room and straight to the balcony. She gripped the railing and took some deep breaths of cool air.

The boys looked at each other concerned. "Everyone settle in for the night. It's getting late. We can discuss this more later" Evelyn suggested.

The guys didn't have to be told twice. They took the stairs two at a time. Caleb stopped in front of the guest room and hesitated. He didn't know what to do. Pogue stepped up and opened the door. They all stood in the doorway and saw that Allie was hunched over on the balcony.

She stood up but kept her back to the boys. When Caleb stepped up, he saw her freeze. "Allie, what do we do for you?" Pogue asked his sister.

She let out a nervous breath, "I need Reid. I just need someone to keep me calm and figure things out" she said.

The boys looked at each other sighing as Reid walked in and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, she broke down and ran to hide her face in Reid's chest.

He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back in comfort. "It's going to be okay Allie. I promise that we are going to figure something out but you can't shut us out. This is all new to us. I know you are embarrassed. I know things are hard on you but we are all here for you. You know I hate to say this, but Caleb is here for you and you need to let him in" he said.

Allie pulled away and wiped her tears. "He saw everything Reid" she informed.

Reid looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

She let out a shaky breath, "when his power connected with mine, he saw everything. He felt my emotions. When I got home and the dream of us together. It felt so real. It's like he was really there" she cried.

Reid let out an exasperated breath. He was trying to piece everything together. That's how you got hurt when your dad when your dad when ape shit on Caleb? You felt his pain?" Reid asked.

She let the tears flow but nodded. Reid rubbed a hand over his face. "Shit" he sighed. Allie let out a little laugh, "tell me about it" she replied.

All of a sudden, Reid was up and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the room. She didn't really have a choice but to follow him.

 _Once Allie said that she needed Reid, something in Caleb snapped. He stomped to his room and let his power go wild. "She needs Reid" he exclaimed._

" _He doesn't go near her or touch a hair on her head" Caleb growled._

" _Caleb, relax man. You know they are friends. You would just over power her. I would want answers and ty would be on your side. Come on man, we all know Reid is her partner in crime. He can help her make sense of everything. I mean she just got back home a few hours ago and already the power got to intense" Pogue defended his sister. He was worried about her._

 _He could see how vulnerable she was when her powers connected with Caleb's. "Just give her time Caleb. She needs to figure this out" Tyler added._

 _Before Caleb could reply, the door burst open, Reid charging in with Allie dragging behind him._

Reid walked right up to Caleb and punched him in the shoulder. This was only a test and he didn't want to hurt her. Caleb growled and gave him a shove.

"What the hell Reid?" Caleb growled. Caleb looked back to Allie to find her holding her shoulder. "You felt that didn't you?" he ignored Caleb.

Allie nodded with tears in her eyes. "I can feel everything Caleb does. Our powers are hyper aware of each other. We need to be careful about this" she said.

Now it made sense for Caleb. She felt everything he did. She could feel him going through her memories. "I am going to get some sleep" she walked over and kissed Reid's cheek.

"Thanks Playboy" she teased as she walked out.

The boys just watched her defeated. "What do I do?" Caleb sighed as he collapsed on the side of the bed. Pogue squeezed his shoulder.

"Give her time" Reid said.

Once the boys separated into their own rooms, Caleb changed into a pair of boxers and tried to sleep. He couldn't help but think about Allie being down the hall.

Alex was having the same problem. She couldn't relax enough to go to sleep. She could feel her power calling out to Caleb's. she could feel the lust and the urge burning within her.

She couldn't take it anymore. Creeping down the hall, she stood outside Caleb's room. She couldn't knock and draw attention to herself, so she just walked in.

Caleb was lying in bed with the sheet around his waist and shirtless from the top. She quietly shut the door and dug out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from Caleb's dresser. Once she changed, she crawled into bed and couldn't help but rest her head against his chest and wrap her arm around his stomach. She was finally able to settle enough to fall asleep.

 _Honestly, Caleb has been awake since she walked into his room. He watched her change and had to bite his lip to suppress a groan. He shut his eyes when he felt his bed dip, not knowing what she would do. He couldn't help but smile when she cuddled up to him, his power finally at ease._

Caleb smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He just let his power flow and wrap around them, mixing with hers to keep them calm.

It didn't long for Allie to relax and fall asleep when she was cuddled against Caleb. She didn't care anymore. She just let her power intertwine with his as she calmed down.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Caleb trailed his hands down her back to rest at her rear. She pushed Caleb down so she was sitting on his lap, legs on either side of his. "You have to control everything?" he teased.

She smiled, "just sit back and relax" cooed, as she began kissing his neck.

Caleb groaned and trailed his hands up her back, "Allie, take off some clothes" he groaned when she bit at his pulse point.

Allie laughed and pulled her shirt over her head, "mmhmm, I like" Caleb dipped his head into her neck and began to suck. Caleb groaned and squeezed her hips as she began to grind.

Caleb dropped his head into Allie's neck and groaned as he fought to keep control. When she trailed her nails down his back, he couldn't take it anymore. He thrust his hips harder and faster against hers. It didn't really take long for them to let go.

That was the best orgasm of their life. It was the most intense she has ever experienced. Caleb smiled down at her and leaned forward to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, it was like reality hit both of them.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Allie groaned and snuggled deeper into Caleb as she wrapped her arm around his stomach and her legs around his. Caleb groaned and began to rub his hand deeper up and down her back. He felt her against him and jumped awake.

He wiped a hand down his face and let out a panting breath, trying to control his breathing. He looked down at Allie to find her still asleep, fully clothed in the shirt and shorts that she stole from him. He looked toward their legs to see that the orgasm was real. He let out a big breath and turned to wake Allie up.

She groaned and turned to snuggle into the pillow before opening her eyes to stare at Caleb. She groaned and sat up clutching the blanket to her chest.

"You felt that didn't you?" she asked.

Caleb smiled at her and nodded. Allie tucked away and hid under the blanket embarrassed. Caleb pulled the blanket away and laid next to her, "don't be embarrassed Allie. I felt it too" he said.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Caleb, I can't do this anymore. We need to do something. I know you want to give me more time to figure everything out but I can't do this. Please just give in a little" she pleaded.

Caleb sighed and wiped a hand over his face, "Allie…" he started.

"Caleb, I am thinking rationally about his. My body can't do this anymore. I know you have a life without me but please…" she begged.

Caleb could see the pain in her eyes. "Okay" he said.

Allie nodded and rolled onto her back. Caleb got over her and supported his weight on his arms by her head. "You okay?" he asked.

Allie gasped at the feel of his body against hers and nodded. He smirked at her reaction. Caleb leant forward and brushed his lips against hers in a kiss. Allie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Caleb growled and pulled her tightly into his arms. Once his lips hit hers, he groaned and crushed his lips against hers. He didn't think it would taste this good. Allie moaned and wound her fingers into his brown locks.

Without breaking the kiss, Caleb lifted his hops up and pulled his pants down. Allie racked her nails under Caleb's back. She pulled his shirt up. They broke apart so she could get the shirt off.

Caleb doing to the same to hers. "OMG! Caleb…please" she whined. She needed the feel of his body.

The power was coursing in the air around them. Once the clothes were off, the were left in their underwear.

"God Allie, you taste so good" he mumbled into her skin as he oved his lips to the skin of her neck. She couldn't help but shift her hips up and grind against him.

"MHMM, God yes!" Caleb growled.

"Caleb! Please God, I'm begging you…please" she yelled as quietly as she could as she cupped his head and brought his hips back to hers.

Caleb couldn't handle the power anymore. He smirked and began to trail kisses along her neck. Allie arched off the bed and flung her head back. She couldn't help but bite back a moan. Caleb looked down and noticed the tent of his boxers.

He was leaking and beyond desperate. Caleb straddled her waist, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Allie smirked and rolled them over so she was on top. She leaned down and rested her forehead against his. She leant forward and let her lips down his hips.

Caleb's eyes rolling into the back of his head. He wrapped his hands in her hair, bringing her closer. Allie let her hips roll into his as they continued to grind against each other.

"Allie" he growled.

Caleb rolled them over and kissed the crook of her neck and down her jaw to her chest. Caleb looked up at her questioningly. She nodded, so he pulled down her bra and immediately attached his mouth to her nipple. Allie couldn't help but gasp as he sucked on her breast.

"GOD! CAY…YES!" she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep his head in place. Caleb grinned and pulled away, her chest red and swollen.

Caleb pulled her hands up on top of her head. "Are you ready to come pretty girl?" he teased.

Caleb grabbed her hips and spread her legs. Allie was embarrassingly wet. "God yes!" she moaned. Caleb let go of all control and let the power take over. He wrapped her legs around his waist and got their groins as close as possible.

He moved his hips forward against hers, thrusting hard. Gripping her waist, he leaned down and went at her breast again. Allie was moving against him, meeting him rhythmically. "God Allie, please be close" he moved one hand to her clit and rubbed furiously.

He pounded against her harder. With his hands moving against her nub and his thrusts, Allie couldn't hold it anymore. She thrust her head back, her eyes rolling into her head as a piercing scream left her lips as she came undone.

Caleb fell down on top of her drenched in sweat. "Shit Allie…" he panted, "I'll get off, just give me a second" he panted.

Allie smiled, still panting for air as she came down from her high. Caleb blazed his eyes over and cleaned them up. Allie snaked her fingers through his damp brown hair. Caleb looked up at her and gave her a slow kiss.

"Thank you" she said.

He smirked and rolled off her. "You are more than welcome, please anytime" he teased.

She smiled and rolled over to cuddle into his chest and pulled the blanket over them. Caleb kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. "Caleb, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I think we have more nights like tonight. We can't just ignore this anymore. We just give in little by little but you have to keep me in the loop Allie. I need to know what's going on with you" he said.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "I promise" she gave him a quick kiss before getting settled against him. They were both exhausted.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _The next day, everyone was gathered in the kitchen talking their situation over. "So basically, Caleb and Allie have to be together in order for the Covenant to survive?" Tyler asked._

 _Joseph Simms nodded and patted his sons back, "yes, it's up to Caleb and Alex. They must be together" Joseph said._

" _I hate to say it but what about Sarah, his girlfriend. I mean she's going to notice that they can't keep their hands off each other" Reid stated._

" _Let's just see how they feel this morning. Last night was a lot to take in" Evelyn Danvers said. She felt for her son and for Allie. She's always known that Caleb has had feelings for Allie. He's always cared for her. She also knew that his girlfriend wouldn't stand a chance._

Caleb and Allie were still asleep while they were all talking. Allie had begun to stir and looked up at Caleb smiling. He smiled down at her and leant forward to give her a quick kiss. "Morning" he said.

She smiled, "good morning, are we still going with plan A?" she asked.

He ran his fingers over her cheek and nodded. "Yeah, but I have to take care of something first so try to keep your dreams under control tonight okay?" he teased.

She blushed bright red, "Caleb" she still got embarrassed when he talked like that. Even though she knew that it needed to be talked about and it needed to happen.

He laughed and gave her a morning kiss, "come on pretty girl, let's get some breakfast" he pulled her from bed.

She pulled on one of Caleb's shirts and boxers. He put on some sweats and led her down for breakfast. They walked into the kitchen to find everyone staring at them. "Nice clothes sis" Pogue teased.

Allie just glared at him, "shut up Pogo" she retorted.

Caleb looked over at everyone, "I have talked things over with Allie and we came up with a plan on how to deal with all this" Caleb said getting everyone's attention.

"And who said it was up to you?" Michael Parry retorted.

"As the eldest son of the Covenant and the future leader of the secret Covenant, it's up to me. Allie and I are the ones affected so it's our call how to deal with this" he said.

The parent's nodded and stood back waiting. "Since we have to be together for the future of the Covenant, we figured a way to start the process" he said looking to Allie for permission.

She crossed her arms across her chest embarrassed and nodded. "We are going to have to spend a few nights together to get used to everything" he said smiling as Allie looked down and blushed.

"I think that would be great. You two start getting to know each other" Elizabeth said. She felt for her daughter. It was embarrassing for her to talk about it.

"Okay, so Nicky's tonight?" Reid suggested. He wanted to get her mind off things.

Allie nodded and made a beeline for the stairs. She got to her room and let out some deep breaths as she fell on her bed. That was so embarrassing.

She changed into tight jeans, some black pumps and a red halter top that was open in the back. Next was her hair and make-up. While she was in her bathroom getting ready, the boys just waited downstairs.

They knew this wasn't going to be easy. Caleb was just watching the stairs as tense as a rod. He couldn't help his feelings, thoughts or images that were running through his head. "Stiff enough Golden Boy!" Reid teased.

Caleb snapped at him, "Shut up Reid!" Caleb replied.

Garwin couldn't help but laugh. "Look, I know why you are freaking out. So is Allie. Caleb, you are all over her man. You have to relive her pain man. Pogue, you call Kate and I'll call Melinda" Reid said.

Pogue squeezed Caleb's shoulder before walking away to call his girlfriend. Reid pulled out his phone and walked into the kitchen.

 _Melinda Haliwell is the daughter of another powerful witch family. She's a daughter of Salem as well as Reid's soulmate. It's amazing how well they balance each other out._

 _Melinda was in the attic working on a protection spell when her phone rang. She smiled when she heard "It's my boy' blare out of her phone._

 _She pulled out her phone and went to answer, "Hi Playboy" she greeted._

Reid couldn't help but smile, "I need you babe. Things are going to hell here" he vented.

 _Melinda got worried. Reid never admitted anything. He always acted like he was in control. "What's going on Reid? The elders are even driving Wyatt and Chris crazy" she explained._

"Yeah, well that's because of Caleb and Allie. The parents called a meeting. Basically, something big and bad is coming. The next generation of our power depends on them hooking up. They have a plan or something but it's crap. Caleb is all business and Allie turns red every time anyone mentions it. Pogue is calling Kate and we need you. Allie needs a friend who isn't a Son" he said.

 _Mel smiled at his concern. She knew from day one that Allie was his partner in crime. She's his best girlfriend. "Don't worry I'll pack a bag and be right over. I'll see you in a few" she said._

Reid smiled and let her go. Kate walked into the door and looked at all the guys. They didn't know what to do. "Where's Allie?" she asked as she took off her coat.

"She's in her room" Pogue said. As Pogue explained things, she looked at Caleb sympathetically. "Hang in there" she squeezed his arm on her way past him.

"Don't worry, between Mel and I, she'll be fine" she stated as they saw blue orbing lights.

Melinda appeared within seconds. She launched herself at Reid. "Hi baby" he kissed her. "I missed you all so much" she gave each of them a hug.

"We missed you too Mel" Pogue replied.

She smiled and stopped in front of Caleb, "how are you feeling Danvers?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm okay. I just want to make sure Allie's okay. She closes off" he replied.

Mel smiled and put her arm around Kate's shoulder, "Don't worry, with a little girl therapy, she'll be fine" she teased.

The guys smiled as the girls ran upstairs. Allie was fixing her make-up when the door burst open. She was ready to yell at the guys when she saw Mel and Kate walk through.

"OMG! What are you guys doing here?" she squealed as they had a group hug. They pulled away and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"So, the magical work is in distress and Caleb is freaking out. What's the plan?" Mel asked.

"Okay, so we developed a plan to get to know each other. Since we have to be together and right now it's just weird and awkward. Caleb thinks it would be a good idea for us to spend a few nights together so we get used to each other" she explained.

They nodded, "okay, that's good. So, what's the problem?" Kate asked.

"The power" Allie replied.

The girls looked at each other confused. "What are you talking about? If you guys are with each other, the power should be sated. What's wrong with that plan?" Mel asked having an understanding of the power.

Allie scoffed, "there wouldn't be if we could keep our hands off each other. We tried last night and it was a complete fail. I snuck into his room and our dreams connected. We were practically all over each other" she informed them.

Kate and Mel looked at each other knowingly. She didn't know what to do because she actually enjoyed it. "Allie, be honest, did you enjoy what happened yesterday?" Mel asked looking at Kate knowingly.

Allie shrugged, "I can't even answer that. The emotions were so intense. It was like we were in a cloud and it was just the two of us" she tried to explain what it felt like.

"So, that sounds great. You deserve to be loved. Let's not even pretend you don't love Caleb. you have since you were little" Kate said.

Allie nodded, "I know and it was so great. It's being on cloud nine x10" she said with a smile on her face. The girls smiled and launched at her with a squeal, "Allie's in love" they squealed.

They spent the better part of the night talking and giving Allie tips on what to do. To say she was nervous was an understatement. They helped her get ready and made their way to Nicky's. They wanted to get her mind off things.

One thing was for sure, they were always going to be there for her and they were.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was months later when Allie and Caleb were starting to get used to each other. They needed to be closer together. The call of power was too strong. It was getting close to the end of the year and Caleb's birthday and Allie was walking around the edge.

She couldn't help herself. "Pogo, I need your help" she walked into his room and made herself comfortable.

"Okay, what's up Al?" he replied. He knew she was struggling. All the boys could see it. Caleb was always tense, Allie couldn't sit still long enough to have a conversation.

I need you to talk to Caleb. Pogo, I can't do this anymore. He wants to let Sarah down easy but I can't wait anymore. The pain is getting worse. I can't sleep, I can't move without wanting him. Please talk to him" she practically moaned.

Pogue could see his sister was hurting. He could hear her struggle, he could feel her power at night. He knew she wasn't sleeping.

"I'm going right now" he said.

Pogue called the boys and told everyone to meet up in the old Danvers house. "Pogue, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong with Allie?" Reid added.

"In a way, yeah. Allie is really hurting. She's been waiting patiently for you to make up your mind. She can't take it anymore. The pain is getting too much for her to handle. She needs you to step up Caleb" he stated.

Caleb froze. He knew he needed to step up and take responsibility. They had been trying to spend as much time together as possible but he also had Sarah to worry about.

"I'm trying Pogue. I'm being stretched both ways" he replied.

"Caleb, Allie is our family. You need to let Sarah go and help Allie" Reid stood up for his friend. He hated seeing her in pain.

Being the closest to her, he orbed in every night to check on her. He knew she was hurting. "It's not that easy Reid. I can't just drop Sarah at the drop of a hat" Caleb yelled.

Tyler tried the more calmer approach. "Come on Caleb, I know you can feel her power all the time, we all can. It's hurting her" he said.

Caleb let out a stressed breath and wiped a hand over his face. "I know okay. I can feel the same thing about her. It hurts me too. It's hard for both of us" he argued.

"Get your head out of your ass Caleb. She's in this mess because of you. It's your responsibility to make it better for her" Reid replied.

He was tired of hearing Allie cry herself to sleep every night. "Caleb, you need to do something fast because Allie can't take any more of these lonely nights of her crying herself to sleep. She is the one who asked me to talk to you" Pogue said.

"She's too embarrassed to do anything Caleb" Tyler added.

"You need to man up and help her because we can't" Reid said before pushing past them and walking out.

He had enough of this. Caleb heard what they were saying. He felt her power too and it was killing him. He made his way over to the dorms. Sarah opened her door and let him in.

"Caleb, what you doing here?" she asked.

"Sarah, we need to talk" he said as he walked in. She followed him in and sat next to him on the bed. "Sarah, I don't know how to tell you this. There is really no easy way to tell you this" he started.

Sarah scooted closer to him, "what are you talking about Caleb? What do we have to talk about?" she asked.

"Sarah, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I really am but I have to break up with you" he said.

She sat there surprised at the turn of the conversation. "But Caleb, why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, "no it's not like that. I'm sorry Sarah, but my heart belongs with someone else" he said.

"Well I hope you're happy Caleb" she replied as he walked out. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He felt free.

Pogue got home to find his sister asleep wrapped up in her sheets. He was a little thankful she was asleep. He didn't want to tell her that the meeting was a bust. He was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Caleb on the other side. "Hey man, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I need to see Allie" he said.

As Pogue let him in, the pains and groans started. Pogue and Caleb turned to the stairs. "Looks like you're right on time" Pogue said.

Caleb took the stairs two at a time as he walked into Allie's room. She was wiggling around on the bed trying to get comfortable. She felt Caleb's power surrounding her. It was too much for her to handle. She couldn't help but groan and moan as she thrashed around the bed.

"Caleb" she moaned.

Caleb stood there starring at Allie. He could feel her power calling out to his. He shut her door and made sure it was locked before stripping to his boxers. He pulled the sheet away from her and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her.

Allie jumped awake and turned to Caleb shocked. "Are you really here?" she asked.

With the dreams and states of power delirium she's been having, you can never be too sure, Caleb laughed, "yeah I'm here. I'm sorry it took me so long to get my act together but we are free. I dumped Sarah. It's just you and me now" he said.

Allie pulled up and sat across from him. "Are you serious Caleb? Like really serious?" she asked.

She couldn't believe her ears. He smiled, "I'm serious Allie. From now on, it's you and me" he announced before she squealed and launched at him.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her in a hug. He cupped her face and meshed his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and let him deepen the kiss. As they were getting deeper into the kiss, her door burst open as Pogue ran in.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream" he said.

She laughed and looked to Caleb to explain. "I broke up with Sarah. Me and your sister are free to be together" Caleb said.

"Within reason of the Covenant" she added. Caleb smirked, "we can fool around a little though" he teased.

Pogue smiled and waved them off. Once they were alone again, Caleb buried himself in Allie. He literally wrapped himself in her. "Caleb, we can't go all the way yet" she said.

He pulled away and nodded, "I know. Allie, I am here for you. Tell me what I can do" he said.

She nodded and pushed him to his back. She rested on top of him and wrapped her arms around him. Caleb kept his arm around her as she snuggled into him. "For now, I need you to hold me. It's weird but I feel a whole lot better when we are in contact" she replied.

Caleb smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I think our powers need for us to be close. From what I've read, our lives are crossed. I'm sure the parents are going to be here tomorrow after hearing the power call" he teased, laughing as she gave him a nudge.

"Caleb, we are going to have to figure out how to do this" she said slightly concerned.

"I know and we will. Allie, I want you to know that whatever they tell us to do, I'm ready" he said.

She smiled up at him, "I know, so am I. I'm ready to spend my life with you. I love you" she gave him a quick kiss before falling asleep. It was a nice, peaceful sleep.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As expected, the entire Covenant gathered at Pogue's. It was time. Their powers were progressing so much, it was finally time for them to be together. They had a small wedding at the Danvers estate.

Kate was Allie's maid of honor as the boys stood with Caleb. Allie couldn't believe she was finally married. The Covenant finally gave them permission to be together. They were staying with Evelyn at the Danvers estate.

The week leading up to their birthday was miserable for Allie. No matter what she did, she was horny 24/7. There was no way she could function at school so she stayed home with Evelyn. It was so bad, she couldn't even handle putting clothes on somedays.

Caleb got home from school and found his mother in the foyer waiting for him. "Today was really bad honey. She didn't come out of the room all day. I am going to stay with Gorman for tonight" she said on her way out.

Caleb looked at her grateful. They had all been treading lightly around Allie. This was a sensitive situation and they didn't want to embarrass her. Caleb bound up the stairs and threw his door open.

Allie was thrashing around on the bed. She snapped her gaze when the door opened. She took some calming breaths and sat up on the bed, "Hi baby, how was school?" she asked.

Caleb threw his stuff down and launched at her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "School was good baby. I am more worried about you. Mom said you didn't leave the room all day. She said it was rough for you" he stated.

She sighed and nodded, "yeah, it was really bad today. I kept having dream after dream. I kept feeling the power calling out. I called Mel and she orbed over some potion to suppress it for a little while but it's starting to wear off. I can't even count the number of times I came today" she explained.

He nodded and nuzzled into her, "I could feel the power call but mine wasn't nearly as strong as yours. Baby we need to take care of you now. How about a shower? I feel dirty after everything today" he suggested.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around him as he carried her to the shower. Caleb put her down outside the tub and watched as she stripped. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

"Caleb, this time is to try too…" she said.

He nodded, "I know" he replied. They had to mate this time in hopes of having a baby.

She stepped into the shower first and rinsed off as Caleb stepped in and closed the shower door, hot air surrounded them.

His arms found their way around her waist so she was pushed against him. "You're gorgeous. I am so lucky you are my wife" he said.

She melted against him. Caleb lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped as she hit the cold tile. Caleb teased her entrance but wouldn't fully enter her.

One of his hands traveled from her hip up her side to her breast as he pressed her to the wall. Allie had enough teasing. She's waiting all day for him to come home.

She smiled and held his shoulders as she slid down the wall a bit causing him to arch and enter her halfway. He groaned as she moaned and arched into him. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" she teased.

"I've really missed you today" he said as the thrust all the way.

She moaned and threw her head back. He felt so good. He thrust up again as she squeezed his arms to keep up. It wasn't hard for Caleb to find a pace that worked for them. Allie was beyond ready.

Between the water, steam and power surrounding them, she felt dizzy. It was all overwhelming. She couldn't last much longer.

"Caleb, I'm close" she panted.

He sped up his pace and thrust his tongue in her mouth. That was it for her. She flew over the edge, screaming as her orgasm rocked her body. Caleb didn't last much longer. She pulled him over the edge.

"God, is it just me or does that get better every time?" Caleb asked.

She smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little, "it's because of the power. Now that we are married, the lines are crossed. As we get closer to the target date, the desire is going to get stronger" she said as she pulled away to rinse off.

He grabbed the shampoo and massaged some into her hair. "MMM, that feels so good" she moaned as she rested against him.

He scrubbed the sponge down her body with her signature vanilla spice body wash. "Is this why you always smell and taste like vanilla?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I know it's your favorite" she teased.

He shook his head, "No baby, you are my favorite" he replied.

She smiled and turned to face him. "The water's getting cold" she stated.

He nodded and reached behind her to close the water and lead her out. She wrapped up in a towel and couldn't help but squeal and laugh as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

He laid her on the bed, "So Mr. Danvers, what are you going to do to me now?" she asked.

He growled and crawled up her body. "I am going to make you so sore you won't be able to walk for a week" he replied as he leant forward to kiss her.

When she felt his tongue battle with hers for dominance, she nearly imploded with sensory overload. She felt his hand come down to her where she had knotted the towel above her breast, dropping it to the floor.

Caleb pressed their lower bodies together as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Allie broke the kiss to gasp for air as she arched into him. He practically growled at her for pulling away. He kept an arm around her as he trailed his other hand up her side to the curve of her waist, pulling her leg around him.

Allie embarrassingly spread her legs for him. She was beyond ready for him again. Caleb kept his eyes on her as he dipped his fingers into her, thrusting them in and out of her. His thumb pressed against her tight but, causing Allie's head to fall back, a cry escaping her as he thrust his fingers into her.

"AHHH" she cried.

"Shsh, just enjoy the feeling" he comforted her as he sped up the pace of his fingers.

"Caleb" she moaned out as she pressed her hips up to keep the rhythm with his hand.

"Please…God…I need you…Please" she begged.

Caleb finally had mercy on her and thrust into her. It didn't take long for either of them to fly over the edge. They were so hypersensitive of each other, Caleb didn't pull out right away. He just collapsed against her breathing hard.

"God Allie, I think that was it. There's no way our powers didn't connect after that" he said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Caleb, where's your mom? Please tell me she wasn't in the house for all that" Allie asked suddenly.

Caleb laughed and shook his head, "No, she left when I got here. Although, I don't think she would care. They all know we have to be together Allie" he replied.

She scoffed, "I know but that doesn't mean we have to rub it in their face. I don't want to make things awkward" she stated.

"Don't worry, it won't be awkward. We are just working through this day by day. Tomorrow the boys are coming over for the family picnic. We'll work it all out" he said.

Now that both were sated, they were able to rest easy.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

As expected, everyone showed up to the Danvers house. They all felt the shift of Power. Caleb was making breakfast when the boys came in.

Allie smiled at them from the bar. "Hey guys, you are here awfully early" she stated.

"Yeah well, dad called. The Elders of the Covenant are flipping out because of the huge Power surge that went down yesterday" Pogue said.

Allie blushed and looked away. "Okay, can we not talk about my sex life please" she said.

Reid threw an arm around her shoulder, "Ah, don't be embarrassed Al, we are just glad that Golden Boy finally pulled his head out of his ass and got the job done" he teased.

Pogue slapped Reid over the head, "don't talk about my sister like that" he defended his little sister. He refused to acknowledge what she was doing with Caleb.

The boys just laughed as they made themselves comfortable. The parents came barreling in about 20 min later. Caleb walked over and stood next to his wife.

"Be nice" she whispered against him.

"Good Morning" Caleb greeted.

They smiled and nodded, "morning, so as you all know, we are here because of the emersion of power yesterday" Michael Parry started.

Allie didn't say anything. She let Caleb and the boys take control of the meeting. "Yeah, Allie and I consummated yesterday. We felt the power struggle and then finally our powers connected. We need to know what the next step is" Caleb explained.

The elders made themselves comfortable, "the next step would be to determine if Alexandria is pregnant. We need her to be with child as soon as possible. We are glad that the lines of fate finally crossed. It won't be as intense as time goes on, but you are the leaders of the Covenant. With the lines crossed and the Power initiated, you are going to grow in your Powers" he said.

They all looked at each other confused, "What are you talking about? What Power growth? I thought our peak is at 18" Caleb said confused.

"Yes, that's true for the boys but you and Alexandria are the leaders of the Covenant. Your power will exceed anything we will ever know" Johnathan Garwin added.

 _Great, now they had more pressure put on them._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

With the way, they were going at it, Alex was pregnant right after graduation. Caleb was in college and Allie set to join them when she was ready.

It was the summer before school and Allie was huge. She was ready to have the baby. Caleb sat on the edge of the bed and watched Allie sleep.

She was wearing one of his shirts and boxers. She was asleep on her back with one hand around her stomach and the other behind her head. Caleb leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Allie groaned and tried to readjust when she opened her eyes to see Caleb. "Hi baby, how was your day?" she asked.

He smiled and laid next to her and wrapped and arm around her stomach. "It was good. Reid and Pogue said that they missed you. Tyler asked about the baby. They are really excited for him to be born" he said.

She looked at him with a smirk, "what if we have a girl?" she teased.

He looked at her with fear and slightly shocked, "It's tradition that the first born is always a boy" he said.

With his help, she turned to her side to face him, "Caleb, we have already learned the hard way that our bond is beyond unique. No one knows what's going to happen with us. We could very possibly be the different couple. It could be our baby that breaks the tradition" she stated.

He smiled after a little bit, "it would be okay if we had a girl. I think I would be a good dad to a girl" he stated.

Allie smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, "you would be the best dad to a little girl" she said.

And that's exactly how things happened. It was the middle of the night when her water broke. The guys gathered in the hospital, pacing around waiting for the baby to be born.

The baby was born at 12:00pm in the afternoon. Caleb walked out into the lobby to see everyone in the lobby. "It's a girl. She's beautiful and healthy. Come on back" he led them back to the room.

Allie was sitting up in bed holding their daughter. The boys and parents made their way in. "Hi guys, I want you to meet Catherine William Danvers" she introduced.

They all looked on at her in awe. They couldn't believe the first born is a girl. She's beautiful. There would be greater expectations on this little girl than ever before.

 **The End**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Epilogue….**

It was their first meeting with all generations of the Covenant and Cate was nervous. She was pacing around her room going over what she was going to say. She knew her dad would be there for her but she was still nervous.

She froze when she heard the knock. "Dad I am fine" she called out.

The person walked in and shut the door behind them, "I'm not your dad and thank God because this would be pretty weird if I was" the person said as he walked up to her and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips and pulled away, resting her forehead against his, "Tommy, I needed that" she said.

"I know, I figured you would be freaking out. You need to relax and I knew the only way you would relax is if you are distracted" he teased.

"Shsh, my parents are going to hear you" she warned pulling away from him.

"Alright, so you got your speech down?" he asked making himself comfortable on her bed.

She nodded, "yeah I think so" she replied.

It didn't take long for everyone to show up. Catherine stood in the front of the group ready to take leadership. She looked at her parents, especially her dad who nodded in encouragement.

"Okay, so we all know why we are here. There has been an influx of power going on and it's none of us. We need to be smart. From now on, we all need to be careful. No one and I mean no one is going to use uncontrollably. We need to keep in contact and we need to know when something happens to the other. We need to stay on top of this. No one uses big or un-necessarily" she stated the rules.

"Anyone has a problem with that, they deal with me" Parker came and stood next to his cousin.

Cate smiled at her cousin, he's always been defensive of her, "thanks Parker" she replied.

"We got your back Cate" Tommy said.

Robbie snickered, "we all know you do" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Tommy snapped at him.

"How about you tell us about the little secrets and disappearing acts huh Tommy? What are those all about? Or maybe we should ask our dear leader" Robbie turned to Catherine.

"Why don't you shut up Robbie" Parker yelled at him.

Catherine squeezed the bridge of her nose and let out a stressed breath, "everyone stop now" she flashed them all a burst of power to split them up.

"This is exactly what I am talking about. We need to be a united front against whatever is coming. We need to be ready together for whatever is coming. We can't do that if we are at each other's throats. So, everyone get their heads out of your assess and get yourselves together" she yelled at them.

Reid and the parents looked at each other with smirks, "if she acts anymore like Golden Boy it's like déjà vu" he teased.

Caleb walked over and wrapped his arm around his daughter, "and don't you forget it" he replied kissing the top of her head when she curled into him.

They all knew it was a rough road ahead for the kids but they were going to get through it together, as a family.


End file.
